1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the invention relates to a vehicle seat that is configured so that an operating member is operated to release locking of a seat cushion to a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing vehicle seat, there is known a mechanism that releases locking of a seat cushion to a floor by tilting a seat back forward to thereby allow the seat cushion to be shifted into a retracted position. Here, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-67761 (JP-A-2002-67761) describes a mechanism in which a seat back is tilted forward to cause a first link that rotates together with the seat back to turn a second link that releases the locking of a seat cushion to thereby release locking of the seat cushion to the floor.
In JP-A-2002-67761, the seat back may be tilted forward by a large amount, so the first link turns the second link and then passes over the second link. Thus, the arrangement of the first link and second link is inverted. Then, in JP-A-2002-67761, one of the first and second links has a relief structure such that the inverted arrangement of the first link and second link is returned to an original arrangement by returning the seat back from a folded position to an original position.
However, according to the above existing art, one of the first and second links needs to have a relief structure, so there is a problem that the size of the entire configuration increases.